Fires of Passion
by Xen
Summary: Sequel to 'For my Master'. Will Vicki be able to be all that Brock needs? Or will something interfere?


Disclaimer-I am not the legal owner or creator of pokemon. Game Freaks inc. and Nintendo own Pokemon. Anything else that is different would be of my property and should ask my approval before using them.  
  
Fires of Passion  
By Xen  
  
A lone girl was walking alone in the woods. She looked to be searching for something. The girl was Vicki and she was formally Brock's Vulpix who is now human, because of a mysterious person. Vicki walks to the field where she had meet the stranger the night before.  
"Hello. Are you here?" Vicki looked around seeing no one.  
"So how did it go?" A voice said behind her. Vicki turned around to face the stranger form the night before. The stranger was wearing a large black coat so his body could not be seen. On his head he had a black hat and sunglasses, so his face couldn't be seen either.  
"Well I think he likes me." The stranger looks at Vicki. If Vicki could see his eyes, she could guess that they were looking into her soul.  
"But something is bothering you."  
"It's that I feel I'm deceiving him. I was a pokemon just last night and now I'm human. I really didn't think that to make Brock happy, I'd have to be human."  
"And that disturbs you?"  
"It's just.... I don't know. I'm confused. I having these feeling that are confusing me. I don't know what to do."  
"Just take it in ease and let your heart guide you. Did he ask you out yet?"  
"No. I asked him." The stranger shook his head.  
"I hate the nineties. Well your going to need to go some where. There is a cabin in the woods not far form here. You'll find everything you'll need there." The stranger then vanished as before, leaving Vicki by herself. Vicki then went off in direction the stranger pointed. She reached a log cabin a few minutes later. Vicki opened the door and found a very nice look place inside.  
"Well I guess this is good, but I wonder what he wants me to do?"  
"Get ready for your date." A voice said.  
"Huh who said that?"  
"Don't try and guess, just trust me."  
"Um..Okay, so what do I do first."  
------------------------------------------  
"So Brock, who may I ask is the girl that was crazy enough to go out with you." Misty asked Brock who was preparing to go on his date.  
"I told you it Vicki, the girl I met."  
"Also that girl we haven't meet." Misty sighed and whispered to Ash. "I think he making Vicki up. He's never had a girlfriend and I think losing Vulpix just drove him over the edge."  
"Say Brock, what about Vulpix? It's still missing."  
"I'm sure Officer Jenny will find Vulpix."  
"Brock how can you be so selfish. Your Vulpix is missing and the only thing your caring about is a date with someone you met this mourning."  
"Well is it my fault I can't have fun once and while. Vicki is the only thing that's keeping my mind off Vulpix anyway. If I didn't meet her I probably go crazy worrying about Vulpix."  
"Besides Misty, when is Brock ever going to get another chance to go on a date ever again."  
"Well all right, but I after this date where going to look for Vulpix."  
"Sure, sure. Just let me live once in a while will you." Brock said as he left the room.  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Brock was waiting outside the pokemon center with Ash and Misty staring out the window. Brock waited patiently as Vicki came walking down the path. "Look that must be her. I guess she does exist."  
"See Misty, Brock hasn't gone totally crazy." Brock and Vicki walk off together.  
"I guess your right, but there something seems wrong." Suddenly Pikachu pops up and begins sniffing the air.  
"What is it Pikachu?"  
"Pika pi pikachu."  
"What did Pikachu say?"  
"Pikachu picked up Vulpix's scent."  
"Really? Well let's follow." Ash and Misty followed Pikachu out of the pokecenter.  
--------------------------------------------------  
"Wow Vicki, it's so great meeting you again."  
"Yeah, it great to see you too."  
"I've been thinking about you."  
"Really? I thought you be to worried about your Vulpix to be thinking about me."  
"I know. I really miss my Vulpix, but being near you, I forget my worries."  
"Wow, that's really nice of you to say that."  
"Say um...Where are we going?"  
"Oh were going to my place if you don't mind. I cooked a nice little dinner for the two of us."  
"Oh ok." The walked together peacefully along the trail in the woods. Meanwhile Ash and Misty are following Pikachu who is still picking up Vulpix's scent.  
"Say Ash don't you think it's weird that Pikachu got Vulpix's scent just right after Brock met Vicki."  
"I guess so. But we don't know where they are, so who know if we're following them or not."  
"True, but theirs something about her that makes me think that we've seen her before."  
"I think your losing it. I mean how could of we meet her before."  
"I know, but still I wonder." Ash and Misty continued following Pikachu. Unnoticed to them a three figures where watching them the whole time.  
"I wonder what the kids are doing?" James said watching them form the trees.  
"Who cares. Now is the perfect time to catch that Pikachu." Jessie said eyeing the small mouse pokemon."  
"And this time, they won't know what hit them."  
-------------------------------------------------  
"So you like my place?" Vicki said as she opened the door to the cabin.  
"It's a nice place you got here." Brock said looking around. The two walked up to the table, which was already prepared with a candle lit dinner. Brock sat down at the table.  
"I hope you like burritos?" Vicki said whipping out the two plates on said food.  
"Sure, I love Spanish food." Vicki set the food on the table.  
"Hope you like it hot." Vicki said as she sat down.  
"Well I don't it could be that hot." Brock said as he took a bite. Brock then went into shock. Apparently that was the hotter then he expected. Brock gulped the glass of water that was on the table.  
"Oh I so sorry. I guess that was too hot."  
"Where did you get this recipe, a Charizard?"  
"Um.. It's a family secret."  
"Then you must part fire pokemon to eat that."  
"You could say that."  
"What did you say?"  
"Um nothing. Would you like something else to eat."  
"Anything, but Mexican would be fine."  
"I'll order pizza."  
"Ok."  
-------------------------------------------  
"Wait up Pikachu, we can't keep up." Pikachu stopped at the end of the forest. Ash and Misty shortly came up to Pikachu. "Wait is it Pikachu." Ash asked his pokemon. "Pika." Pikachu pointed towards the cabin that was up the road.  
"Hey theirs a cabin over there." Misty said. "I bet that's were the thief took Vulpix."  
"Well then lets go in." Ash said as he marched towards the cabin. Misty grabbed Ash's collar.  
"Wait are you nuts? That cabin is probably full of thieves or something. We should look inside first and see if Vulpix is in there. Then we get Brock and Officer Jenny."  
"Okay then. Let's go to that window." The three crept down to window and looked inside. "Gee those thieves look like Brock and the girl he meet."  
"That because it is Brock and Vicki, Ash! Vicki must be the thief and she is probably going to steal his other pokemon too."  
"Then we got to do something."  
"Lets go find Officer Jenny and arrest her before she steals his pokemon." The two run away form the cabin in search of Officer Jenny.  
-----------------------------------------------  
"Sorry about the dinner. I guess I should have made something else." Vicki said opening the pizza box.  
"That's okay. I know how it is when you cook for someone and it turns out wrong."  
"But I thought you where a good cook."  
"I wasn't always a good cook. When I started cooking, I messed up many times before I got good." Brock took a bite of his pizza.  
"Really I thought you where always a great cook."  
"How did you know I was a great cook."  
"Um.. I guessed it."  
"That's what I like about you Vicki, you seem to know everything about me."  
"More then you know." Vicki said to herself.  
"What was that?"  
"Ah.... Who is the search for Vulpix going?"   
Brock sighed. "Not well. Officer Jenny hasn't been able to find the person that kidnapped Vulpix."  
"You must really care about your Vulpix very much to miss it so." 'Now is my chance to know if he really cares for me." Vicki thought.  
"Yeah I do. Vulpix was a gift form my role model and I a women I loved."  
"So you only think of Vulpix as a gift?"  
"No, she's more then that. Vulpix is my friend and I care for her. And I never would leave someone I care for. Say Vicki, why are you crying?" Vicki placed her head into Brock's shoulders.  
"That's so touching." Brock pats her on the back. "Brock I have some to tell you."  
"What is it?"  
"It's about Vulpix. I know where she is?" Brock grabs her by the shoulders.  
"You do? Where is she? Is she ok?"  
"She's just fine. You see Brock I'm..." The door to the cabin suddenly burst opened. Officer Jenny comes in though the door and walk over to Vicki and Brock.  
"Ah ha. Thought you could out fool me, but no one ever escapes the law." Officer Jenny placed cuffs on Vicki's wrists.  
"What the meaning of this officer Jenny?"  
"She's really a pokemon thief and the one who stole Vulpix." Misty said as she entered the door. "I thought something was fishy about her and Pikachu picking up Vulpix's scent just after she was at the pokemon center. Also the fact that Nurse Joy never heard of a Vicki in these parts only confirmed my suspension."  
"Is this true Vicki?"  
"No it isn't Brock. I didn't take Vulpix. In fact..."  
"You probably where going to steal his other pokemon too. Officer Jenny take her away." Officer Jenny took Vicki outside and took her into the van. Vicki looked out the window of the van.  
"No you have to believe me I didn't do it." Vicki pleaded to Brock.  
"I don't know who to believe." Brock said as he saw his love drive off in the van.  
--------------------------------------------  
"But I'm telling you, I'm not a thief." Vicki said to Officer Jenny form the back of the van.  
"Sure you are, and Nurse Joy really is my twin sister."  
"Funny you don't look alike."  
"Lets see how funny you are in prison."  
"Hello? Mystery person? I could some help here."  
"What the?" Officer Jenny hit the brakes as something appeared in the road. However, the van was going to fast to stop. The creature placed it's hands forward and grabbed the car stopping it in its tracks, then ripped opened the top of the car.  
"It's not them. But the girl is here." A voice says looking inside the van.  
"Well knock them out then. We can use them as bait." Another voice says.  
"Nightly night." A person threw a canister into the van. Sleep powder come out cause both Officer Jenny and Vicki to fall asleep. Then the creature lifts Vicki out of the van and tied her up.  
---------------------------------------------  
"I know it hard for you to grasp it Brock, but it makes perfect sense. Nobody we asked knew who Vicki was and it did seem odd for her to live in a forest full of pokemon, yet she doesn't have of her own." Misty said trying to tell Brock the facts.  
"Well maybe she's new here and she doesn't like to keep pokemon." Ash said.  
"Yeah Ash could be right you know."  
"But you said so yourself that she was about to tell you she knew about Vulpix."  
"Well maybe she say Vulpix earlier in the woods and wanted to tell me now."  
"See didn't need to see Vulpix when she was the one that took her." Suddenly they heard a large crashing sound in the distance.  
"What was that? I think that came form the road ahead."  
"Vicki might be hurt."  
"Let check it out." Ash and others went up the road till they came upon the van wreak. "What happened to the van." Ash went to the door and looked inside. "Officer Jenny been knocked out and Vicki isn't inside.  
"She went on the lamb. I told you she a thief and this proves it."  
"I don't if she's on the lamb." A voice said forms the forest. "But we know she's on a limb." A spotlight appears on a tree showing Vicki being hung form the tree.  
"Who there? And what did you do to Vicki?" Brock yelled toward the voices.  
"What you don't remember us then allow us to remind you. Prepare for trouble."  
"And make it double."  
"To protect the world from devastation."  
"To unite all peoples within our nation."  
"To denounce the evil of truth and love."  
"To extend our reach to the stars above."  
"Jessie."  
"James."  
"Team rocket blast of at the speed of light."  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight."  
"Meowth, that right!" Jessie and Meowth appeared next to the tree Vicki was hanging form.  
"It's team rocket! We should of known they do something like this." Ash said.  
"You let go of her right now." Brock was angered at the villainess of team rockets action.  
"And what are you going to do about it." Jessie smiled evilly.  
"Pikachu Go!" Pikachu started running towards team rocket. "Thundershock them now." Pikachu unleashed a bolt of electrical energy, but was defected by the appearance of a large droid. The machines metal body dissipated the electrical energy. Laughter was heard form inside the droid.  
"You fools. This time we are fully prepared to handle you trewps." James said form within the droid.  
"Team rocket proudly introduces the Rockettron nine thousand (Note: I will just write it as the droid to make it easier). This robot is completely one hundred percent pokemon proof."  
"Ash I don't know what we can do to fight it. It blocked Pikachu's thunder shock like it was nothing." Misty said frightened.  
"That's right there is nothing you can do about it." Jessie said standing next to the droid.  
"Well I not going to give up. Misty goes help Brock in getting Vicki back. I'll take on the rust bucket."  
"Ash are you nuts! You can't that on. None of your pokemon could handle it."  
"One of them can." Ash held a pokeball in his hand ready to throw.  
"You don't mean... You can't you him."  
"It are only choice. Charizard GO!" Ash threw the pokeball and the giant fire pokemon appeared. Charizard looked around seeing no pokemon to fight it and wondered why it had been summoned, then noticed the droid and wondered what it was. "Charizard you have to fight that machine your are only hope." Seeing the droid as a worthy opponent, it blasts a flamethower upon the droid. The droid just stood there without a single mark upon it.  
"Hahahaha. Its outer shell is completely fire proof. Now lets douse this fire." A water cannon popped up form one of the arms and fired a blast of water aimed at Charizards tail. Charizard managed to avoid the water stream before it's tail was hit.  
"If you can't use your fire, just hit it Charizard. Use your mega punch." Charizard charged towards the droid and hit it in the chest. The droid staggered a bit thens hits Charizard with it own punch sending it flying.  
"Face it kid, just give us your pokemon. You can't beat team rocket."  
----------------------------------------------  
"You untie Vicki this instant."  
"And whoz is going to make us?" Meowth said.  
"Just hand over the Pikachu and will give the girl. Although I don't know why anyone would like such a common looking girl is beyond me."  
"Never. And don't you dare talk about her in that way you floozy." Jessie's eyes went into a cold stare form Brock comment.  
"What did you call me?"  
"You heard him. Your nothing but a old hag and everybody knows it." Misty said backing up Brock.  
"That's it you're going to pay for those remarks. Arbok get them." Jessie threw her pokeball and the Arbok lunged towards Brock and Misty, but Brock released Geodude before Arbok could reach them. Geodude gaining the element of surprise, sucker punched Arbok form it's under belly sending it flying.  
"Brock you go get Vicki, I can handle her."  
"Ok." Brock went towards the tree Vicki was hung form. Before Brock got there Meowth jumped in the way and blocked his path.  
"She aint going no whereas."  
"Out of my way, Meowth."  
"No way! You aint going to ruin our plans that easily." Meowth tried to use his fury swipes, but Brock managed to avoid the attack. Geodude, which was following Brock, punched the surprised Meowth thus causing a knock out. Brock reached the tree and cut Vicki down.  
"Are you ok Vicki?" Brock untied the ropes that were binding her.  
"uhnn.... Brock is that you?" Vicki said as she awoke.  
"Good your awake. Let's get out of here."  
"What about your friends?"  
"They should be okay by now." Suddenly Bulbasaurs body came crashing close to them. "Bulbasaur!?" Brock and Vicki went to where Bulbasaur crashed. Brock checked Bulbasaur. "He's ok. But if Ash had to call out more pokemon then he's in trouble. I better go and help." Brock and Vicki quickly fend to the battleground.  
-----------------------------------------------------  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Team laughed as they approached the now defenseless Ash. Using the droid's gas canisters, they defeat both Ash and Misty's pokemon. Misty lay a few feet form Ash; unconscious form the effect of the gas. Ash held the fainted Pikachu in his arms in defense. "Give us the Pikachu brat and will spare your lives." Jessie said form within the machine.  
"Never!"  
"Well then, nightly night." Another canister landed at Ash feet. The gas quickly knocked out Ash and he lay on the ground.  
"Looks like team rocket has finally won." James said as they reached to grab Pikachu, when Onix rammed straight into the droid knocking it back.  
"What the?"  
"Onix bind it." Onix wrapped its stone body around the droid trying to crush it.  
"This machine is made out of a highly dense metal. You'll never crush us." Onix kept crushing the metal body. Finally a small hole was ripped open between the droid waist.  
"All right. Onix keep it up."  
"Oh no he won't." Meowth said as a gas canister was thrown into Onix's mouth. The large rock snake fell to the ground with a large thud sound.  
"Onix is down. And Geodude and Zubat can't fight it, so I guess I've failed."  
"Oh no you haven't yet Brock. You have one more pokemon." Vicki said confusing Brock.  
"I do?"  
"Vulpix."  
"But Vulpix was kidnapped."  
"No, she wasn't because she's right here."  
"Huh? Where?"  
"Me. I'm Vulpix."  
"Vulpix? But you're human."  
"I know. There was this person who turned my human, for you? But right now I have to become a Vulpix again to help save your friends." With that Vulpix closed, her eyes and her body shrink into her pokemon self. Vulpix ran towards the droid, which was moving Ash body so they could recover Pikachu. Vulpix jumped inside the small hole Onix created and enter the droid. Seeing the fuel lines that ran though the droid she unleashed a flamethower attack upon it.  
"Say Jessie, it is getting hot in here or is it just me." James complained.  
"Whatz that sound?" Meowth said as the fuel exploded causing the destruction of the droid.  
"Looks like team rocket is blasting off again!" Team rocket said as they blast off towards the horizon. Brock seeing the explosion ran towards the droid wreckage.  
"VULPIX! Where are you?" Brock found Vulpix's body along the ground. Brock picked up the fox pokemon. "Are you ok?"  
"Vulpix." Vulpix said weakly. Brock hugged her upon her reawakening.  
"I'm so glad your alive. I don't know what I would have done without you. I love you Vulpix."  
"Vul pix." Vulpix nudged against Brock.  
"And she loves you too." A voice said. Brock turned around to face the stranger. "I knew you two were meant for each other. Too bad it can't work out."  
"What do you mean."  
"When Vulpix gave up her humanity to save your friends, she lost it chance to be human. She will forever remain a pokemon."  
"But I want to be with her now. I'll do anything to be with her."  
"That I can do." The stranger threw up his hands a powder sprinkled over the two. Brock and Vulpix fell asleep as the stranger placed his on Brock a strange glow enveloped him.  
-------------------------------------------------  
Ash awoke a few hours after dawn. After Ash remembered last night's events, he checked to see if everyone was still here. Ash found Pikachu and other pokemon together next to Misty and her pokemon. "Pikachu, your still here. I thought team rocket had you for sure." The mouse pokemon woke and gave a small 'pika' as a sign it was still alive. "Misty wake up."  
"Huh...Ash, what happened?"  
"Don't you remember? Team rocket came to take Pikachu. I was the last one left stand, but I didn't stop them. I wonder who defeated them."  
"Well where's Brock? Maybe he knows."  
"I don't see him anywhere and his pokemon are still here."  
"You don't think they took him?" Suddenly they a noise form the bushes. Ash kept up to them and looked. A few Seconds Misty joined him and what they saw surprised them. Behind the bushes, they saw two Vulpixs playing with each other. One of the Vulpixs look most strange, because its eyes looked liked they were shut. "Say Ash you don't think...."  
"I just don't know Misty, but I think Brock is very happy right now." Ash said as the two Vulpixs ran into the forest happy for each other company.  
The End.  
Got any questions, comments, flames email me at XPapazoglo@aol.com  
  
  
  



End file.
